Lust Full Of Jealousy (Two-Bit x Sodapop) (One-Shot)
by UkeLover1990boss
Summary: When Two-Bit is Jealous because he likes Soda, he will find a way to relieve his lust DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO S.E Hinton


"Hahaha" Sodapop laughed at his best friend, Steve, who had just fallen off the car he was sitting on. "How... do... you...fall...off...a car?" Soda was gasping for air. "I don't know!" Steve yelled as he was still on the ground. "Help me up will ya" Steve held out his hand, which Soda grabbed and helped him up. Steve suddenly pushed Soda on the ground and started tickling him. "You wanna laugh at me huh? Why don't you laugh at this!" Steve tickled Soda. "Gah- pfft s-stop Steve! Hahaha" Soda laughed. "Don't y'all know you gotta work?" They both turned around and saw Dally. Standing next to him was Two-Bit. "Oh sorry" Steve stood up and helped Soda up. Soda smiled very cutely. "We were uh just" Steve started, but Dally smirked and decided to tease them. "Were you both trying to have sex?" Dally smirked, making both Steve and Soda blush. "No we ain't-" Soda started, but was cut off by Dally. "Soda be moanin' and screamin' Steve's name to go faster and deeper" Soda quickly covered his ears. "Steve would do what Soda asked and-" "Dally shut up" Steve groaned, his face red. Soda's face was super red. Soda suddenly got up and walked back inside of the store. "Good job Dally" Steve got up and followed Soda. "I've got to go" Two-Bit quickly ran to his house. Dally was still there, smirking like a mad man. "haha that was good" Dally walked off laughing

Two-Bit sat on his toilet (The toilet was closed he ain't going to the bathroom) and thought about what Dally had said. He wanted that Curtis boy to be screamin' his name and telling him to go faster and deeper. He wanted to feel Soda's tight virgin hole and make him feel good. He wanted to take Soda's first. He pictured Soda naked and unzipped his pants, grabbing his length and started to stroke. He wanted Soda to be tasting him and Soda to know Two-Bit's true feelings towards the younger boy. He wanted Soda to- oh god Two-Bit just wanted Soda so badly he would do anything he could to get that Curtis boy under him.

And that is what Two-Bit would do

He would find a way to get Soda at his house alone and seduce him into having sex with him. That night he would be alone at the house. Two-Bit quickly grabbed his phone and called The Curtis Household. "Hello?" Darry answered the phone. "Hey it's Two-Bit. Can I talk to Soda?" Two-Bit asked politely. "Sure one sec" Darry said. You could hear him yelling from away the phone to get Soda.

_Soda you got a phone call!_

Soda quickly grabbed the phone and answered. "Hello?" He said. "Hey it's Two-Bit. Can you come over to my house today around 6pm?" Two-Bit asked. "Sure I'll head over soon bye" Soda hung up. Two-Bit smiled and hung up as well. This was going to be fun

**~MAGICAL TIME SKIP LALALALA~  
**

"Hello?" Soda was at the door. "One sec!" Two-Bit ran over to the door and opened it. Soda stood there, a smile plastered onto his face, but Soda seemed a bit upset. "What's wrong Soda?" Two-Bit asked, seeing the sadness in his friend's eyes. Soda stayed still for a bit, but then smiled again. "I'm fine..." Lies. "You can tell me anything" Two-Bit smiled softly at the shorter teen. Soda stared at Two-Bit for a few seconds. His eyes became misty and then he started crying. "Whoa" Two-Bit hugged his friend quickly. Soda sobbed onto his shoulder. Two-Bit, who was strong, picked up Soda and placed him onto his couch. "Tell me everything Soda" Two-Bit sat next to him while Soda finished crying.

"Sorry" Soda sniffed as he finished crying. "What happened?" Two-Bit asked. "Steve" Soda wiped his eyes. "What about Steve?" Two-Bit asked. "W-When you guys left and Steve ran after me when I went back inside, Steve grabbed me and he...he..." Soda couldn't say it. "He nearly raped me. I was lucky I was able to leave but Steve has never done something like this before and I don't know what I did wrong" Soda looked up at Two-Bit, his hazel eyes filled with sorrow. "Sorry" Soda sighed and that is when Two-Bit realized he should be careful with Soda. He didn't want to hurt him and if Darry found out, the one who would be hurt was Two-Bit. "Oh I understand" Two-Bit patted Soda on the head. Soda looked up at me and blushed a bit. "I'm uh still a bit hard" Soda looked down. I smirked. Perfect. "Oh I see" I smiled evilly. "Why don't we head upstairs to get something"

Soda looked around Two-Bit's room and smiled. "Nice room." He smiled. _Oh god please stop smiling! It makes me want to fuck you so hard!_ Two-Bit cried in his head. "Soda" Two-Bit started. Soda looked over to Two-Bit and smiled. "Hm?" Soda looked straight into his eyes. "Please uh I need your help with something" Two-Bit begged. "Okay, what?" Soda smiled, but was pinned onto the bed instantly. "I love you" Two-Bit said and trailed his hand up Soda's shirt "Gah!" Soda flinched.

"Sorry just let me..." Two-Bit licked Soda's flat stomach. "ahh!" Soda moaned? Two-Bit licked his chest and nipped at his nipple. Soda looked at Two-Bit and Two-Bit looked at Soda. "P-P-Please stop" Soda moaned, which made Two-Bit wanting more. "No" Two-Bit licked his chest. His hand trailed down to Soda's dick. "Mmh" Soda covered his mouth and his face was very red. "Moan louder" Two-Bit pulled down Soda's pants to show a rock hard dick. "Ahh-" Soda shivered. Two-Bit rubbed it and pushed his finger in the tip of it. "Ah... T-Two-Bit I'm close" Soda moaned. Two-Bit didn't want that to happen, so he grabbed something from under the bed and placed it onto Soda's dick. "Ah? W-What is that?" Soda cried. "It's a cock ring so you can't cum" Two-Bit got a bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers while Soda whimpered. Two-Bit thrusted a finger inside of Soda, who arched his back up. "Nngh" Soda groaned. Suddenly there was another finger added, which caused Soda pain. Soda whimpered and tried to move himself into a comfortable position. "Sorry" Two-Bit thrusted them in and out.

"I think you're ready" Two-Bit took out his fingers and lubed up his dick real good. He looked at Soda, who had misty eyes. "Sorry Soda. Seeing you with Steve made me" _Thrust_ "Jealous" Two-Bit had thrusted once and was fully inside Soda, the tightness and the warmth making it hard not to move. Soda cried out and moved side to side, trying to get the pain to go away. "You know you love it" Two-Bit smiled and started thrusting, the jealousy taking control of him. Soda bounced a bit by how much force Two-Bit was putting into the thrusts. "Ahhh!" Soda screamed at the pain, which caught Two-Bit's attention. Two-Bit looked up at Soda. Soda's eyes were red and dripping and his lip was bleeding from trying to hold that scream in. Two-Bit looked down and saw he had tore Soda a bit, the blood dripping down. Two-Bit felt horrible. He looked at Soda and kissed him. "I'm sorry" Two-Bit apologized. Soda sniffed and stayed still for a few minutes.

"Move" Soda said. Two-Bit moved so carefully so he wouldn't hurt Soda no more. Suddenly Soda started moaning. "Ahh you must love it" Two-Bit reached deeper inside Soda, who moaned loudly. "T-There again" Soda begged.

Two-Bit smirked and pressed against Soda's soft spot numerous times until Soda moaned. "T-Take the ring off please" Soda begged. It was fine since Two-Bit was also close. He thrusted quickly and sloppy inside of Soda until he burst his seed into Soda. He quickly took off the ring and Soda instantly came, his seed going onto his chest. They sat there for a few seconds until Two-Bit pulled out and laid next to Soda, the seed dripping out of Soda. Soda quickly got up and walked out of the room, to the bathroom. "Wah wait!" Two-Bit got up and grabbed 2 pairs of clothes. He ran down to the bathroom and heard the shower. Soda climbed into the shower, and Two-Bit got in and wrapped his arms around Soda's waist. "I love you" Two-Bit said. Soda looked around and smiled. "I love you too" Soda kissed Two-Bit.

**~MAGICAL TIME SKIPPING UNICORN~**

Soda was starting to limp which was scaring Two-Bit due to the fact Darry would kill someone who would have had sex with his brother. "Want me to come?" Two-Bit asked. Soda nodded and limped out the door. Two-Bit followed quietly. How was he gonna tell Darry _'oh hi Darry no hard feelings but I fucked your brother really hard in the ass' _Oh god how Two-Bit wanted to do that again. "Soda" Two-Bit whispered. Soda looked over at Two-Bit and smiled. "If I die I want to marry you now" Two-Bit said. Soda giggled. "You are not gonna die" Soda reassured his friend.

**...**

"I'm gonna die!" Two-Bit sighed as Darry walked into the room. "No you won't" Soda patted Two-Bit's back. "Well what do you wanna tell me?" Darry asked. "Would you kill me if I slept with someone?" Soda asked.

"No"

"If it was a boy?"

"No"

"If I was the bottom"

"Maybe"

"If we knew that person well"

"Who?"

"Two-Bit"

Darry stared at Two-Bit with anger in his eyes. "Soda are you serious?" Darry growled. "Mhm but don't hurt him" Soda got up, but limped. "You're limping! Did he do it that rough!?" Darry yelled. "No uh it was just my first time and it hurt" Soda said. "Soda geez you are gonna kill me one day" Darry smirked. "It's fine if he didn't make you bleed a lot." "I did accidentally make him bleed a tiny bit" Two-Bit covered him mouth. "A tiny bit you don't look hurt or pale it is fine. Just be careful next time" Darry stared at Two-Bit for a second, then went into the kitchen. Soda went over and sat on Two-Bit's lap. "I love you" Soda smiled

"Love you too"


End file.
